


And They Created A Home Here

by OwlLover21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BOM Keith, Crying, Family, Fluff, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlLover21/pseuds/OwlLover21
Summary: Keith became a part of Blade of Mamora and he also found a family within Kolivan pack during his time there. The war has come to an end it is it time for all of Voltron’s and now Earth’s allies to come to earth. All Keith had to do was sit and wait. Which he hated but in the end, it was all worth it. Cross publishing on Fanfic.net under name puzzlemistress
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Kudos: 30





	And They Created A Home Here

Keith paced through the quarters of his room as he wanted for Shiro to deliver news about the debate on gathering their allies. The members of the Garrison were still anxious about having giant aliens walking around the base, even after everything they have done to aid Earth. The answer seemed simple, but you can't assume anything these days. Just as the thought flashed through his mind Shiro entered his quarters, his typically benevolent smile plastered on his face. With an excited cheer, Keith ran to hug Shiro return the embrace, chuckling at the excitement.

"When will-"

"Allura is sending the message now. Anyone with information about the remaining Blade of Mamora members to contact her. We will find them."

Nodding Keith pulled out of the embrace, looking on his desk to see his blade.

We will find them. It will be okay. Keith said mentally as he followed Shiro out of his room.

* * *

**Two Weeks**

The first week flew past and he tried to not worry so much. When the second week came to an end it felt like an eternity passed. As if the Black Lion grabbed him by his ponytail and dragged him down the desert. He was in the artillery with a few cadets finishing up a lesson on weapons when Adam and Shiro came by, both with grinning smiles on their faces. Keith dismissed his class for the day as he turned to face his brothers.

"Stop grinning. You're scaring me."

"We have a surprise for you," Adam said as he reached to hug Keith.

"Did you two get engaged again?"

"No. Well yes but no. Just close your eyes and come on," Shiro said while moving behind Keith, pushing him.

Adam covered his eyes while walking beside Keith. Chuckling Keith went along with their plan, not sure of what was going on. It wasn't until he felt the breeze of outside tickle his hands did he realize they were outside or near the hanger. He felt Shiro's hand leave his shoulder.

"On the count of three open your eyes," Shiro said.

"Shiro I swear that if this one of Lance's pranks I swear…"

"One, two, three," Adam said as he moved his hand.

When his eyes were able to see he realized that they were indeed outside. But the front of him was the security gate.

"What exactly am I suppose-"

"Wait for it," Shiro said, slightly singing out the last part.

Less than a moment passed before the gates slowly pulled open. Two jeeps, similar to the ones that brought in Voltron when they returned to Earth, drove up the drive. With a gasp, Keith turned to Adam and Shiro before hugging them, tears in his eyes. He could feel his body rattle with nerves. Adam turned him around to look at the jeeps, laughing at the sheer joy in Keith's eyes. Keith hoped that both sets of fathers and Regris would be in the vehicles. He prayed that would be the case. He never felt the tug in his heart that Regris described when he felt his pack die. So he held out hope that his pack would be okay. As the jeeps came to a stop the door swung open and Ulaz climbed out. His right cheek was covered with a bandage, Keith noted. Ulaz looked behind him to see Thace climbing out of the Jeep behind him. In the second Jeep Kolivan, Antok, and Regris stepped out, Keith noted that Kolivan's arm was in a sling as Regris right foot was wrapped in gauze. Keith let out a giant sob of relief as he crumbled to the ground, thanking every single god and deity that ever existed. Keith stood up while running toward his family, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"PAPA!" He screamed as he ran directly toward Ulaz.

"Oh, Keith!" Ulaz ran toward Keith, his arms open.

Ulaz and Keith collided into each other, Ulaz picking Keith up as his kit wrapped his legs around his waist. The rest of the pack ran toward the embracing duo, wrapping their arms and tails around each other in a giant purring mess of cuddles. Everyone's face was littered in kisses and licks and praises in Galran that they were together once again. Fo the first time in months Keith felt truly at peace. Way took soon than Keith would have wanted Ulaz put him on the ground only for him to be swallowed up in a warm embrace of Thace.

"I am so proud of you kit," he said while nuzzling his face into Keith's hair.

"Thanks, Pop," Keith said.

Keith felt a pair of arms, most likely Regris, giving him his usual back hug while nuzzling into his neck.

"I've missed you so much brother," Regris said while purring.

"Reg I've missed you too," Keith turned to hug his taller brother.

While Keith was once again swallowed into the mess of kisses and affection Adam and Shiro watched with smiles on their faces. Even form a distance the pair of engaged fiancés could see just see the love the pack had for their adopted brother/son. Shiro hated that he had to break up the reunion but he needed to get everyone situated in their temporary living quarters. Hand in hand Adams and Shiro walked toward the pack.

"As beautiful and happy this makes both of us see, we should relocate ourselves into the base. We need to clarify some things," Shiro explains.

"Of course," Kolivan said, speaking on behalf of the entire pack.

Keith took Ulaz and Thace hands, leading them into the base, the rest of the pack following behind. In their pack they never took favorites; they all loved and took care of each other equally. But Ulaz and Keith bonded super quickly. Which wasn't uncommon since Regris gravitated toward Kolivan and Antok.

Shiro introduced Kolivan to the Board of Directors of the Galaxy Garrison while Keith took the rest to the pack to his room. Instantly Ulaz, Thace, and Antok worked to build a small nest.

* * *

It felt like an eternity, meeting and conversating with every member of the alliance, in Kolivan's mind. When it was over Kolivan was being escorted to his temporary quarters, where the rest of his pack laid. The majority of the walk was in silence until a question nagged his mind, forcing him to speak on it.

"Shiro, I must ask you, has Keith mentioned anything about staying on Earth?"

"Kind of. He's been wanting to finish his training at the Garrison but other than that, he hasn't really mentioned a plan."

"MY pack Shiro, I do not believe that we could take another separation like this again. None of us could. The Blade of Mamora is needed in the galaxy but my pack is needed together."

"It seems like a difficult decision. If I'm going, to be honest, I wouldn't want Keith to leave. I don't think any of us do, but I know that Keith wouldn't want to be apart from any of you again. Maybe you could make a compromise."

"Compromise?" Kolivan looked at Shiro with suspicion.

With a soft smirk, Shiro began to put his plan into action.

* * *

Days turned into weeks of Keith's pack staying in the base. There would be times when Keith was in sessions, the rest of the pack was off with Adam and Shiro working on their plans. After a month the pack was excited to show Keith their new idea. After Keith's last session of the week, they surprised him in his room with grins stretched wide.

"What have you five planned now?" Keith asked from his desk.

"Why in the stars would you say that?" Regris said while walking in the room, pulling up his brother.

"Where are we going?" Keith said as he allowed himself to be blindfolded.

"It's a surprise now let's go!" His brother shouted while pushing Keith toward their parents.

Ulaz and Thace took each of Keith's hand and lead him toward the Jeeps. Keith could feel himself in a moving vehicle but didn't allow himself t panic, knowing that his pack wouldn't put him in a bad situation. After a fifteen to twenty-minute car ride it came to a stop. With some help from Antok, he could tell by his touch, he was lead out of the Jeep. Feelings tail around his waist he allowed himself to be pulled around.

"Keith, we all know that we want to stay together as a pack. And we couldn't think of a way for us to remain a pack but still allowing us to work at our goals. So with the help of Shiro and his partner, we decided to do…well, look for yourself," Kolivan said while taking off Keith's blindfold.

His eyes adjusting to the light, Keith's mouth opened in surprise. It was his old home that he shared with his father but…high tech. It looked like an actual house instead of a shack. It was painted white, probably to aid in keeping the house cool, with desert plants such as cactus in the front, probably Thace's doing. In a drive, type area landed Keith's hoverbike, and behind the house rested the Mamora ship. Keith turned to his family asked with tears in his eyes:

"Ar-are we going to live here together?"

All Ulaz could do was hug his adopted son, chuckling into his hair. Keith laughed in shock while wrapping his arms around him. The rest of the pack joined in the group hug, thankful that Keith loved the idea.

No matter where the galaxy would pull their pack, they would also find a home here.


End file.
